


My dear Mrs. Kennedy, my very dear Mrs. Kennedy

by Heresvivi



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Rescue, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresvivi/pseuds/Heresvivi
Summary: Focuses on the time Scarlett is married to Frank Kennedy.  Rhett's prospective.   What happened when he heard about Scarlett narrowly escaping attack on the way to the mills.





	My dear Mrs. Kennedy, my very dear Mrs. Kennedy

Belle Watling's Place.  Atlanta.  Early 1867.

Rhett was on a hot winning streak.  It was only him and one other player remaining in the poker game.  His opponent was a Yankee who was from Philadelphia.  The man was in Atlanta on business.  He was interested in buying up lots of property at rock bottom prices.  Rhett saw the man as a vulture coming to the south to pick the bones off of the skeletal remains of old southern families.  Families that were being forced to sell their homes and properties under the strain of starvation and poverty.  Rhett hated him.  He hated that his own people had caused outsiders to swoop in and grab up all they could. 

His hate didn't stop Rhett from doing business with scallawags like Mr. Jones.  Or from playing poker with them.  It actually motivated Rhett.  He rarely lost a poker game with these bottom feeders.  The Yankees that intruded on the south after the war were swindlers trying to gain respectability with new found wealth.  They didn't have the grace or finesse of a person like Rhett who had been raised as a gentleman.  For all that he cursed his father Rhett was at least grateful for his genteel upbringing.  He had the advantage of knowing how to seamlessly go from conducting business with respectable society gentlemen  to gambling and drinking with hardened criminals and derelicts.  After losing a game or two to Rhett his opponents quickly realized that although he looked and acted like a gentleman he was as cut throat and calculating as an outlaw.  

Mr. Jones was painfully aware of underestimating Rhett Butler at the beginning of this evening of cards.  He had won a few modest hands against Rhett.  Right now he was down about  $1,000 and it was his turn to raise, call, or show.  Rhett had just raised the pot $200.  Mr. Jones was starting to sweat.  He took a swig of whiskey and mopped his wet brow.  He had a fairly decent hand.  Three eights, so he was eager to keep playing.  The trouble was he only had $100 left to gamble with.  

"Well Cornelius?  Are you in?"  Rhett said.  His manner and voice smooth as silk.  

"Darn it Captain Butler.  I need to see if Mrs. Watling is willing to extend a line of credit.  I'm temporarily tapped out."

"Well what do you say Belle?  I think Mr. Jones here is good for it.  He must have deep pockets considering he's taken hold of more property then Sherman did when he stormed Atlanta!"

"Well Mr. Jones I have already allowed you to run up a mighty big bar tab.  So I'm afraid that I am unable to do more then that."

"Oh come on Belle!  I mean Mrs. Watling.  You know I'm good for it!  I can pay you as soon as the bank opens in the morning."

"Do you know how often I've heard that? Heck, I would be out of business if I started making loans. No nothing doing. If Captain Butler wants you to keep gambling then he can take the risk."  Belle smiled at Rhett and winked. 

She knew Rhett probably had a fairly decent hand.  She saw it time and time again.  Rhett rarely lost. And with the pot as high as it was she knew there was no way Mr. Jones would beat Rhett.  

"You are a shrewd business woman Belle.  And a very becoming one too.  So Mr. Jones out of the kindness of my heart I will let you continue to wager.  But you will have to put something of value in the pot as assurance that you will pay up if your luck doesn't hold out."

"Ok.  How about I put up one of the deeds to the property I obtained on Peachtree street? The big one at the end of the street?"

Rhett took a moment to act like he was considering Mr. Jones' offer.  Little did Jones know, but the aim of the whole evening was for Rhett to get back as much of the property as possible.  He knew the man had bought the land from southern families that had no choice in selling.  At least if Rhett owned it he would be saving part of Atlanta from dirty yankee hands.  Rhett didn't want to seem over eager.

"I don't know.  Just the one property?  I guess that will be sufficient for this round.  But if the game keeps going I will have to insist on further negotiation.  Capice?

"Sure. Sure. Thanks.  Now let's go.  I will meet your raise and let's say raise you $300?"  Jones put two deeds on top of the pile of cash in the middle of the table.  

Rhett grinned at him like a crocodile ready to snap at unsuspecting prey.  He examined the documents and nodded his head in approval.  He was amused by the man's fool hardy confidence.  Rhett was sure his royal flush would beat whatever cards his opponent held.  Not wanting to end the game just yet Rhett met and then raised another $300. He saw Cornelius gulp. Rhett looked at Belle and gestured for her to refill their whiskey.  Then he sat back and one of Belle's girl's  came up next to him and offered him a cigar.  

Rhett took a cigar and sniffed it. Then he pulled the pretty and plump blonde girl Candy onto his lap. She giggled and struck a match to light Rhett's cigar.  Her cleavage was spilling out of her tight bodice.  Rhett nonchalantly leaned down and nuzzled her chest.  Then one  of his hand's ran  down the side of her neck and his fingers lightly stroked the top of her breast.  

Mr. Jones eyes almost popped out of his head.  He licked his lips as he stared at the young ripe bosom on display.   Rhett whispered into Candy's ear and she giggled.  He then addressed Mr. Jones.

"Oh.  Mr. Jones this is Candy.  And trust me no girl is sweeter.  But she is only available to Belle's finest gentlemen.  She is always happy to show high rollers such as yourself a good time.  So what will it be?  Are you ready to show?"

Candy smiled across the table and fluttered her lashes coyly.  Rhett continued stroking her delicate pink and white skin.  Against his better judgement Mr. Jones  threw another two deeds on top of the pot.

"I will meet you and raise you $500!"  Mr. Jones smacked his dry lips together.

 "How about one of them there cigars little lady?"  

Candy looked at Rhett who nodded his permission.  He lifted her off of his lap and tapped her bottom to scoot her in Mr. Jones direction. Candy handed Mr. Jones a cigar.  She made sure to lean her breasts up against his arm when she went to light it for him.   This had just the effect Rhett, Belle, and Candy expected.  The man became distracted and his mind clouded by lust.  Rhett wasn't cheating.  But he and Belle would aid each other in reaping higher profits.  When Rhett walked away with his winnings a huge chunk would go to Belle and an extra generous tip to Candy.  Of course they couldn't make it obvious that they were working together.  

"Well. Now let's see.  $500.  That's worth at least a property or two huh?  So if I decide to meet your raise then you will have to ante up another deed or two.  So I'll meet your $500.  And raise another $500."

Belle, Candy, and Mr. Jones let out gasps.  The pot was up to about $3,000.  It was now a very high stakes game.  Belle nodded to the dealer who then pulled on a rope bell.  She alerted her bouncers to be on the ready if  trouble cropped up.  Sometimes the men who played over their head became desperate and violent if they lost.  Mr. Jones was sweating and he was not as casual as he had been at the beginning of the evening.  

"Remember  Cornelius you have to put up something to meet my raise. We will not be waiting for the banks to open tomorrow.  Belle pour the man another whiskey.  On me of course."

He looked at Rhett.  Then at the pot.  Then back at the delicious and oh so accommodating Candy who was now rubbing his shoulders and pressing her chest against his back. If he didn't win then he would be out four properties, a pile of cash, and he would not get to experience the delightful Candy.  But if he out bluffed Rhett then he would be able to cover his debts and then some.  With a slightly quivering hand he tossed two more deeds on the pile.  He hoped Rhett wanted to fold.

"I will meet your raise Rhett.  And I'd like to call."

"Already? Things were just getting interesting.  Well if you are calling then I suppose I'll . . . "  Rhett paused as if he was considering his options.  His face twisted in contemplation.

"....show."

That was not what Mr. Jones expected.  And it certainly wasn't what he wanted.  He had convinced himself that Rhett was bluffing.  He was sure that Rhett was going to fold therefore forfeiting the game.  Oh how he had misjudged things.  He had put up all but two of the properties he had bought while in Atlanta.  He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes.  With a grimace he said.

"Ok Rhett. I'm all in.  Three of a kind.  Eights."  

Rhett didn't get too excited.  He nonchalantly fanned his hand out on the table.  A royal flush.  All of the color drained out of Mr. Jones face.  His mouth popped open and the cigar he was smoking dropped onto the poker table shinging the velvet. He was in shock as Belle nodded to the dealer to push the pile of money and deeds toward Rhett.  

"Pleasure playing with you Cornelius.  You certainly know how to play a fierce game of poker."

Rhett tossed two hundred in gold pieces to the dealer and another three hundred to Candy who had already left Mr. Jones side and was back draping herself on Rhett's back. After making a neat pile Rhett handed a pen and inkwell and the property deeds to Belle.

"Of course I'll need your endorsement on these deeds.  Mrs. Watling will sign as a witness."  

Mr. Jones was still in a daze.  He silently signed all six deeds with his shaky signature. Belle signed each one and then handed all the documents back over to Rhett. 

"Thank you very much. Now Belle please allow me to cover Mr. Jones bar tab."  

He handed Belle a pile of bills.  

"And of course bring him a bottle of whiskey and your best steak.  I don't want such a fine gentleman to starve waiting for the banks to open tomorrow."

Rhett's barb did not go unnoticed by Mr. Jones.  He still couldn't fathom that he had lost six properties and thousands of dollars to Captain Butler.  He would have to go to the bank tomorrow to have money wired to pay for his lodgings and his train ticket back to Philadelphia.  His trip to Atlanta had not proved profitable.  He would need to return home and then replenish his coffers before coming back in the hope of obtaining valuable property for far below market price.   

"Thank you Captain Butler.  I hope someday soon we will be able to have a rematch. Only next time I will not be so taken in by your southern gentleman routine."

"Routine? I'm insulted.  I assure you it's no routine.  Unlike the rich real estate tycoon routine you are playing at I am a southern gentleman. One that doesn't take kindly to outsiders thinking they can buy up the entire south at bargain prices.  So next time maybe you should remember that it takes more then money to beat a southerner.  Whether he is a  gentleman or not.  Good evening."  

Rhett stood up and bowed. He pulled Belle aside and handed her a wad of cash.  Then  he handed her his winnings and the property deeds.  He asked her to lock everything in her safe. He told her to keep her eyes on Mr. Jones and to ask him to take his leave after he had his meal.  Rhett didn't wish to totally alienate the man.  He knew Mr. Jones would prove a profitable opponent in the future.  

As Rhett made his way through the ornate rooms that led to the main room of the saloon he heard some loud and animated talking and shouting.  A few local workmen and some yankee officers were at the bar.  He heard something that made him freeze in his tracks.

"Mrs. Kennedy managed to escape before the two vagrants could do her the ultimate damage."

A skinny cracker in dirty overalls laughed and put in his two cents.

"Maybe it was one of them starved convicts that done it.  She's always parading  herself around shamelessly in front of 'em.  Damn she parades her fine self in front of everyman who she does business with.  Always dressed so fetching with her pretty face all painted up like a whore ..."

The man didn't get any further.  Rhett had launched himself across the room. At first he just wanted to get the full story about whatever must have happened to Scarlett. But then the cracker started insulting Scarlett and Rhett's blood boiled.  Before he knew it he had broken the man's nose and knocked out a few of his teeth.  The man lay on the floor with blood streaming from his face.  Rhett had rendered him unconscious.  The bastard was lucky he was still breathing. 

"Anyone else dare to insult a lady? One of you get this piece of trash out of here quick."

Rhett sat at the bar and the barmaid Fiona put a glass of whiskey in front of him.  Rhett thanked her and indicated that she should get him another.  He pulled a stack of bills out and placed them on the bar. Then he told her to pour a round on him for the yankee officers.  He needed desperately to know what happened to Scarlett. He felt cold fear in the pit of his stomach.  He knew if anyone had dared to harm her he would kill them.  Without question.  The intensity of his protective feelings for Scarlett shocked him.  Yes. He would kill and possibly torture any man who had harmed his Scarlett.  In his heart she was and always would be his.  Even if she was unaware of his total love and devotion for her Rhett would die protecting her.  

Rhett calmed his stormy mind.  He would need a cool head to process what he was about to hear.  He knew he would kill whoever hurt Scarlett.  But he hoped he would be able to accomplish it without being caught and hanged.   Because Rhett was an outcast he had acquaintances of every stripe.  Even yankee officers.  He couldn't let on that he was a close friend of Scarlett's.  He had to make the yankee officers believe he was just curious about what had happened to the notorious businesswoman Mrs. Kennedy.

 He raised his glass in the direction of the yankee officers in acknowledgment.  Then he waved them over inviting them to join him.  Soon they were all seated together at a table.  Another girl Maryjo carried over a bottle of brandy, four fresh glasses, and a pitcher of water.  She placed it on the table and smiled.  The officers just stared in confusion.   They had not ordered  brandy.   

Rhett handed Maryjo some money.  And told the officers that the brandy was on him.  They thanked him profusely.  Officers rarely made a lot of money.  So brandy was a fine treat.  Especially a whole bottle. 

"No thanks necessary gentlemen.  Of course I trust that the minor incident with that rude cracker will go unreported?"

The yankee men laughed and agreed readily. They really didn't understand why Rhett had attacked the man. And they didn't care.  They knew southerners were extra sensitive about their women folk.  

"In these trying times it is imperative that a man like that be put in his place if he insults a lady.  Even if the lady in question is a businesswoman.  Don't you agree gentlemen?"

Rhett kept his manner pleasant.  He would finesse the answers he needed out of these obviously inexperienced  officers without breaking a sweat.

"We men of southern families were raised to defend our fair ladies first and ask questions, if necessary , later.  A war and infiltration of the yankee militia shouldn't change that. Society's rules need to be honored or else all hell could break loose."

"Captain Butler it's funny you should say that.  It's what we've been trying to get through these thick southern skulls.  Law and order have got to be upheld and maintained."  Officer Keenan offered unsolicited.

"Very astute observation Officer Keenan. Surely you are not referring to just the defending of our women."

"No Captain Butler. Not only that.  I'm referring to the way some southerners think that they can carry out the law on their own. The ones that see fit to seek justice without the benefit of our officers or our courtrooms.  The rebels that think it is ok to operate outside of the law."

Officer Keenan was a very young idealistic man.  He wasn't cruel or corrupt yet.  He firmly believed that the yankee militia occupation of Atlanta was a good thing.  He wasn't jaded.  He didn't know that more then half of his yankee officers were involved in shady and unlawful money making schemes.  And that the unlawful officers made it difficult if not impossible for honest southerners to achieve justice through the yankee courts.  

"Take this afternoon for instance.  The hullabaloo surrounding that Mrs. Kennedy.  We never would  have know anything if it weren't for Mr. Kennedy's maid putting up a fuss out in front of that old rebel Dr. Meade's office.  She was in state when the doctor's maid refused to disturb him."

"Really?  I thought that the Kennedys and the Meades were friends?  I doubt he would refuse to treat one of them."

"Well that's the thing.  The Kennedy's little maid gal got into a shouting match outside  with the Meade's girl.  She fussed and carried on so  insisting that she  had to speak to Dr. Meade.  Boyd here was called to settle everyone down.  That is when the little gal screamed and cried that Mrs. Kennedy was attacked out by the slums in shanty town and that Mr. Kennedy told her to fetch the doctor immediately.  Seems she was afraid to go home without Dr. Meade."

Rhett's blood turned to ice water in his veins when he heard  the man say Mrs. Kennedy was attacked.  Attacked? Scarlett? By who?  He clenched his fists. He wanted to choke the life out of someone.  He would too if he wasn't given the full story immediately!  He prayed that Scarlett was ok.  He was filled with anguish and rage.  He would not let the person responsible for this walk away without paying.  A steel band squeezed his heart and his eyes squinted into murderous slits.

"Attacked? Mr. Frank Kennedy's wife?  Surely you are mistaken."  Rhett said his voice sounding tight.   

"No. No mistake. Mrs. Frank Kennedy. The one that owns the store and the mills.  That cracker was wrong to say what he did.  She is a very pretty lady.  Too pretty to be running a business if you ask me.  But she sure didn't deserve what happened to her."  

"Well tell me Boyd.  Was she lucky enough to escape before they could do her the ultimate damage?"

"For the most part. Yes.  Two vagrants tried to grab her buggy and rob her.  But she had a pistol and managed to get a shot or two off.  One of them grabbed it off of her though while the other one tried to take her horse.  Apparently she screamed for help before she fainted.   A man who used to work on her family's plantation, before the war,  heard the shots and  a woman screaming.  He recognized her and  scared the attackers off.   He said one of the  vagrants had ripped open Mrs. Kennedy's dress and was fondling her bodice when he pulled the man off of her. "

Rhett gripped his glass.  He struggled to keep his voice and demeanor calm.  He was relieved.  Scarlett had not been raped.  But he was outraged that she had been groped and man handled.  He started calculating how long it would take for him to get to shanty town. It would soon be getting dark.  He knew the vagrants wouldn't stay put for long.  They would try to get out of town before they could be arrested.   

"Have the men been caught?"

"No and that's where trouble is bound to come in.  When Boyd and Officer Brady escorted the maid and the Dr. back to the Kennedy's residence Mr. Kennedy didn't seem please to see them.  They tried to get a report, but Mr. Kennedy said that his wife was too distraught to be interrogated."

"Well that's understandable.  I'm sure he was just protecting his wife's modesty."

"Understandable yes.  But Mr. Kennedy and  Dr. Meade seemed to want nothing to do with us. We were definitely not welcome.  So that leads me to believe that the upstanding and righteous gentlemen were planning on taking matters into their own hands."

All the officers nodded.  Rhett could tell they knew more. 

"Surely you don't believe that our most honorable citizens would take unlawful action against anyone?  Or try to settle things like hooligans?"  Rhett chuckled.  He wanted to seem like the thought of Mr. Kennedy and his kind going vigilante was preposterous.  

"Not only do I believe it.  We are certain of it.  Mr. Kennedy and his gentlemen associates have been observed holding clandestine meetings once or twice a week for months now."

"Ha ha ha.  Their political meetings?   It's how respectable gentlemen get to drink and play poker with a legitimate excuse."

"So they would like us to believe.    But we suspect that they are Klan meetings.   And as we speak we are having Mr. Kennedy and his aquantainces followed.  We are sure that he and the others are going to seek justice on their own to punish the men who attacked Mrs. Kennedy.  We are on the alert to arrest or shoot any man who attempts to cause trouble in shanty town tonite."

Rhett listened intently,  but his only reaction was an incredulous and disbelieving chuckle.  He had to convince the officers that they were mistaken.  

"You Yankees always thinking that our upstanding citizens are plotting a bloody uprising!  Don't you realize you won the war?  Southern gentlemen aren't street thugs.   Maybe white trash democrats would try to challenge yankee law.  But not the Old Guard of Atlanta.   The only thing they desire is for you yankees to leave them alone.  You forget.  The gentlemen you are suspicious of are genteel.   Educated men.  They aren't impulsive irrational backwoods men.  They believe that one day they will win back the south by playing fair.  By voting.  Silly notion I know." 

The officers took in Rhett's opinion and seemed to consider what he was saying. Rhett could tell he was making them doubt that Frank and the others were Klan members.  Of course Rhett knew otherwise. He knew the foolish men were involved with the Klan.  He also knew that they were behaving out of desperation.  And he was absolutely certain that the upstanding gentlemen would foolishly try to take matters into their own ill prepared hands.  Rhett started formulating a plan.  He would attempt to intercept Frank and the others  before they could be trapped.

"Come here Maryjo."  Rhett called over the petite red head.  

She was young and amiable.  Very fresh and innocent looking.  She had bright ginger colored hair and her creamy complexion was smattered with lovely orange freckles.  She was eighteen.  But her small stature and girlish face put one in mind of a school girl.  She was about the same age as the officers.  She came to Rhett's side with a huge smile on her face.  She was recalling her first night as one of Belle's girls.  Rhett was the first customer she went to bed with.  He had introduced her to the pleasure a woman could have while making love.  

"Sweetheart I want you to take good care of these fine officers for the rest of their stay.  I imagine you can bring two more lovely girls to join you.  Oh and of course this evening's  entertainment is on me."  He winked at Maryjo.  She nodded and gave the officers a friendly smile.

"Always my pleasure Captain Butler. But I think we could all be a lot cozier in one of the private drawing rooms.  Wouldn't you say?"  

Boyd, Keenan, and Brady exchanged excited looks with each other.  As much as they craved a woman's companionship they could only afford it about once a month.  They couldn't believe Captain Butler's generosity.  Before Maryjo could lead them away Rhett pulled her aside.  He handed her a stack of money.  

"Take fine care of my friends here.  And make sure to get another bottle of brandy for them to enjoy."  Rhett said loudly enough for the men to hear.  Before she walked away Rhett pulled Maryjo off to the side and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want these men to leave here before I return. Understood?  But keep them out of public view.  And ply them with enough alcohol so they don't remember anything about tonite. Will you do that darling?  They are pretty docile and already drunk.  And very eager for a young lady's company.  Thank you beautiful!  If you run into any trouble just fetch Belle. Ok?  Remember they are not to leave here until I return."

Rhett walked her over to the waiting officers. Who were grinning from ear to ear.  All thoughts of Mrs. Kennedy, the Klan, and shanty town momentarily forgotten.  He slapped Keenan on his back.  Rhett knew he was the most intelligent and observant of the three.  

"Officer I think you and Maryjo should become better acquainted.  She is an extremely friendly little lady. I've asked her to show you an extra good time this evening."  

Officer Keenan turned bright red.  He stammered out a grateful thank you to Rhett.  

"Oh Officers Boyd and Brady? I have just the companions for you too. Twins.  Barbie and Bobbie.  Very buxom.  Blondes. From Minnesota.  New to Belle's.  They could use a couple of fine young men to introduce them to what fun a young girl can have if she's interested."

The two men lit up like children on Christmas Day. They also thanked Rhett profusely.  Then they went with Maryjo eagerly to the private drawing room.  Once they were out of sight Rhett went to seek out Belle.  

Rhett didn't want Belle to know what was going on. But he had to come and go unobserved and also get her word that she would keep the young officers busy.  Rhett was beginning to worry.  What if he     was too late?  What really happened to Scarlett?  Maybe she had been hurt more then the officers knew.  His heart lurched.  A stinging pain of regret worked  it's way into his chest cavity.  

He had recently stopped escorting her to and from the mills. This was all his fault. His attempt to extricate himself from Scarlett had now caused her harm. He felt like his chest had been ripped open and a herd of buffalo were stampeding on the exposed organ. He should have been with her.   The silly woman!  How many times had he cautioned her not to ride to the mills alone?  She was so reckless!  Why didn't her husband put his foot down!  God knows if she were his wife he would never allow her to do the things she did.  After a moment Rhett realized the stupidity of his thinking.

"As if that stubborn half Irish lass would let Frank Kennedy or any man tell her what to do. The little fool!"  Rhett had to smile as he imagined Scarlett running roughshod over Frank.  An ordinary man would have trouble with Scarlett O' Hara.  A meek and mild man like Frank had zero  hope of getting Scarlett to obey him. Rhett laughed to himself as he put on his cloak.   He had told Belle little about what was going tonite.  She had promised to keep quiet and to be on the look out for anyone who came around asking questions.  One of Belle's greatest traits was her ability to keep a secret like her life depended on it.  That and her loyalty to him.

As Rhett slipped out through the basement of Belle's place he was careful not to be seen.  He unhitched a wagon without alerting Belle's valet Benjamin.  Rhett purposely took the wagon used for picking up goods and not Belle's fancy carriage.  His aim was to not call attention to himself.  As he was about to take the reins to start his journey he paused.   Opening his cloak he checked his holster.  He had two pistols loaded.  Also another strapped to his ankle. Along with three knives concealed in the back of his pants.  At his feet were three loaded rifles.  And a leather sack full of ammunition.  He turned and looked into the back of the wagon. He straightened out a  large burlap cover.  It concealed shovels, a pic ax,  sand bags, and some sturdy rope.  Finally Rhett checked his pockets.  He had a black scarf, a black mask, and two pair of black leather gloves.  Satisfied that he had what he needed Rhett worked the reins and the horse went forward.  It was dusk.  The sun was just beginning to go down. As he  got further away from the saloon he urged the horse to go at a faster pace.  He traversed the gravelly unpaved back roads.  If he took the main roads to Aunt Pittypat's house he would most likely be recognized. 

As Rhett drove the wagon he thought about Scarlett and how foolish it was for her to travel alone.

He remembered when he first encountered her driving to the mills with a heavy blanket covering her lap.  Even though it was an extremely hot summer day. It was a vein attempt to conceal her pregnancy.  Little did she know , but Rhett had found out about her condition already. Belle had informed him.  Rhett recalled that Belle seemed pleased to tell him that Mrs. Kennedy was in the family way.  She had told Rhett with a vicious smile on her face that had made Rhett sick to his stomach. It was bad enough that the woman he loved, Scarlett, was married, but that she was pregnant too crushed his soul.  And to have his friend, Belle, be so jeering about it made him question just how much of a friend  she really was if she could find joy in his misery.  Before that he was only slightly aware of Belle's possessive streak.  But since then he noticed that she never failed to take a swipe or two at Scarlett whenever she had the chance.  Rhett chalked it up to female jealousy.  All the same he made sure that Belle didn't know about his true feelings for Scarlett. He already had enough obstacles in his way when it came to Scarlett.  He would be damned if Belle got in his way too. 

Now he was on his way to rescue her husband from being arrested or maybe hanged. If he was a smart man he would turn around right now and take the first train out of Atlanta.  He wouldn't get further involved in yet another one of her messes.  But he was powerless against his own traitorous heart.  He had to find out if she was ok.  He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he turned away now.  Especially armed with the information about the yankee ambush.   

He turned a corner and saw Miss Pitty's house ahead.  

"Thank God!" Rhett thought wearily.  "They are home."

He could find out about Scarlett. And hopefully have a discreet word with Mr. Kennedy.  He would warn Frank to stay way from shanty town.  He would also caution him to stop attending his political meetings.  Rhett knew he was no favorite of the Old Guard.  Even if his warnings fell on deaf ears he would warn the foolish men just the same.  He took a deep breath as he neared closer to the house.  As he tied the wagon to a post he saw curtains flutter at the window.  It was Mrs. Wilkes.  She looked puzzled to see him.  But she nodded her head and disappeared from view.  He saw the front door open slowly and he saw Miss Melly appear on the porch.  Following her were the old one eyed convict Archie and Uncle Peter Aunt Pittypat's man servant.  Both men had scowls on their faces, but Miss Melly greeted Rhett with a small but welcoming smile. 

"Captain Butler. What a pleasant surprise. I'm afraid it's just we ladies home this evening. One of our many sewing circles.  I'd like to invite you in but our husbands are not at home, so I'm afraid it wouldn't be appropriate. You understand don't you?"  Melanie gave Rhett a pleading  look. An almost  frightened look.  Rhett's heart stopped. He was too late. Still he had to talk to Miss Melly.  

"I understand Mrs. Wilkes.  I really only stopped by to inquire after Mrs. Kennedy. "

"Oh!" Melanie replied. She was hoping word of Scarlett's attack had not spread to all of Atlanta. She was told to pretend like nothing had happened. Which was why she was attempting to keep Rhett from calling. But clearly he already knew.  

"Well then please Captain Butler, won't you come in and see for yourself. We aren't without chaperones after all." She gestured to Archie and Uncle Peter. 

"I'm sure Mrs. Kennedy will be happy to see a friendly face. You are a dear to come and check on her."  Melanie smiled as she escorted Rhett to the sitting room.    

Archie loudly stated that he would be out on the porch if Miss Melly needed him.  He said he wanted to make sure Captain Butler hadn't brought along any of his Yankee cronies.  Uncle Peter silently followed Melanie and Rhett into the house. 

"Ladies. Say good evening to our dear friend Captain Butler. He was kind enough to come and check up on our well being."

India, Mrs. Meade, and Aunt Pittypat all gasped.  Mammy just glared at Rhett. Scarlett had excused herself to check on Wade and Ella.  She was just coming downstairs with Ella wrapped in a blanket. As she entered the parlor she froze. All she could do was stare at Rhett.  She didn't know why but she was so happy to see him. She felt the urge to launch herself into his arms.  After the day she had endured she craved comfort and strength.  

Frank had acted quite cold and business like when she told him what happened. He just patted her back and sent her to bed.  Even though she didn't love Frank she was disappointed that he hadn't taken her in his arms and comforted her. She was equally disappointed with Melanie and Mammy. They all but told her to hush up. Neither woman had offered more then a quick embrace before dismissing Scarlett and telling her to go and rest.  

She was terribly hurt. Didn't anyone care about her? The men had all gone off tonight to one of their frequent political meetings. Why weren't they more upset?  Why wasn't anyone trying to defend her?  Was she that terrible that she didn't matter?  She wondered if Melly or India had been attacked if the men would have demanded justice?  

Melanie rushed over and took Ella.  She shushed the baby as she went to take a seat in a rocking chair.  Rhett approached Scarlett and scanned her face and body. She seemed like she was unharmed. Rhett grinned at Scarlett. He was so happy that she hadn't been hurt.  Scarlett stared at him incredulously. Why was he smiling?  Didn't he care about her either? She bit her bottom lip attempting to hold back a sob. It escaped anyway and she ran from the room.  She was so embarrassed.  She was sure Rhett would have cared. She swallowed fresh tears and choked.  She made it as far as the stairs. Rhett had followed her. She steeled herself.  She wanted to protect herself from his mean spirited habit of teasing everything she did. 

As Rhett approached Scarlett flopped herself onto the bottom step of the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. She was sniffling into her two hands which she had cupped over her mouth and nose.  Rhett silently handed her a handkerchief.  He laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh. Scarlett gazed up at him after dabbing away the tears on her cheeks and blowing her nose. 

"Thank you Rhett." She said with a small pathetic voice. 

"Scarlett. Scarlett?"  Rhett said with a very kind and gentle voice. 

"I am glad to see you all in one piece young lady.  Are you truly ok?"

Scarlett was shocked by how kind and concerned Rhett was being.  She started sobbing again.  She felt relieved that at last someone was really worried about her.  She felt like a little girl who had fallen and now was being comforted and loved by a strong protective father. 

"Oh Rhett!  It was so awful.  They . . . they . . . grabbed . . . my horse . . . and I tried to stop them. . . but but . . . one of them got my gun!"  Scarlett wailed some more.

". . . I was so frightened. . . and then . . . one of them . . . he . . . he . . . pushed me back . . . and . . . he . . . climbed on top of me . . . my dress . . . the front of my dress . . . it was . . . torn open . . . "

She had stood up and as she talked about what happened she was filled with panic and a nervous energy that made her pace back and forth.  Shame made her want to run and flee.  Rhett followed her as she fled into the unoccupied dining room.  

"I'm so sorry Scarlett."  Rhett said gently as he placed two strong hands on her quivering shoulders from behind.

 "Those bastards! I wish I had been there. I would have killed them with my bare hands!" Anger blazing in his voice. 

Rhett said this with such passion. Scarlett felt a shiver go through her entire body. She turned to face him.  The feeling of his hands on her body felt pleasant.  

"Rhett really? You would? Thank you. At least one of the men in my life have a back bone.  Frank and the others all acted like what happened was no big deal. Can you believe that?  I was attacked! Attacked Rhett!  And Frank just goes off and leaves me to go to a stupid meeting!"   Her voice rose and cracked with emotion. 

"Meeting? What kind of meeting Scarlett?"

"What does it matter what kind of meeting! It just shows that I mean nothing to him! That I am not important enough to stay home for!"

Rhett didn't have time to soothe Scarlett's bruised ego. As soon as she said that Frank had gone to a meeting he knew had to act fast. He needed to procure the location of the meeting. Perhaps he could still intervene before there was bloodshed.  

"It matters Scarlett. More then you could possibly know right now.  I know you are hurt Scarlett. But you have a great many people who love and care about you."

Scarlett listened quietly. She pouted and shrugged her shoulders. She was still miffed by her friends and family's earlier reactions.

"Scarlett listen to me. I promise.  You do not have a thing to worry about. Even if you feel like you are all alone. Remember that I will always be here for you. Always."

Rhett's deeper meaning flew right over Scarlett's head. He was basically declaring his love for her in so many words. Fear gripped Rhett. Perhaps he had said too much.

Scarlett gave Rhett a sheepish look. She half heartedly smiled. 

"Oh I know Rhett. You've been an awfully good friend to me. Except when you are being a varmint."

Rhett was relieved. Scarlett was clueless. His heart was temporarily safe. Scarlett looked toward the sitting room. They should go back in with the others. As she led Rhett back Melanie was entering the hallway. She was glad to see that Scarlett had stopped crying. 

"Mrs. Wilkes. Scarlett said that Mr. Kennedy has gone to a meeting this evening. Do you happen to know where?"

Melanie looked up into Rhett's dark eyes. She saw only kindness. As she was about to answer India Wilkes rushed to her  and fiercely spoke out. 

"Melanie!! Don't! Don't tell him anything! Melanie remember! The men!" 

Scarlett again noticed that Melly and India seemed to be talking in riddles. She  was getting more and more frustrated with all the whispers and glances back and forth between the women. Scarlett petulantly stomped her foot. 

"Melanie Hamilton Wilkes! What is going on! I swear someone better tell me!"  Scarlett screamed this. And all the others streamed into the hallway.  

"Hush!" Melanie said in a firm voice. All were surprised by her forceful tone. 

Melanie calmly took Rhett's hand in between her small delicate hands. She gave the others a look that warned them to stay silent. 

"Captain Butler.  Yes. The men are at a meeting. I fear they won't remain indoors for tonight's meeting though."

"I suspected as much. I heard the Yankee's discussing some sort of trap.  The men will be in grave danger unless I am able to stop them. Do you know where? "

"Don't Melly! He's one of them. Don't be so naive.  He is the one trying to trap you!"

"India Wilkes! Hush up! Captain Butler has come between myself and danger before. He saved my family from disaster.  I fear I wouldn't even have Beau if Captain Butler hadn't helped."

"Mrs. Wilkes. Time. It's ticking. I must be on my way. The location?"  Rhett stared at her intently.  

"Out the old Decauter road. The Sullivan plantation. The house was burned but they are able to meet in the basement.  Please hurry Captain Butler!"

"I'll do what I can.  Ladies. Mrs. Kennedy. Good night."  

"God speed Captain Butler. God speed!" Melanie said.  She then collapsed onto the sofa in tears.  

Scarlett was still confused. Why did Rhett have to go to Frank's meeting?  What did Melly know?  Why was India Wilkes of all people staring daggers into her? Scarlett stomped into the parlor and sat down with a huge frustrated sigh. India was giving her another foul look. She couldn't take it any longer. 

** "If it won't pain you too much India Wilkes will you please tell me why you have been staring at me?  Has my face gone green?" 

With venom and hatred in her voice India spoke. 

"No it won't pain me too much Scarlett. Your face hasn't gone green!"

"India Wilkes! Stop what you are saying this instant!" Melanie shrilly demanded.

"Melly. Let her speak! She's always hated me. Ever since I stole Stu Tarleton from her. She's jealous of me. She's always been jealous of me. She hates all the attention I get from men. Why if she thought she would get any attention from any man she would walk down Main Street naked. That's how desperate she is!"

"I do hate you Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy! But not for the reasons you think.  You have done everything in your power to lower the prestige of decent people. And now you are the reason our men are in danger. The reason they have been forced to do what they are about to do. And if they die Scarlett it will be your fault.  If Mr Kennedy and Ashley are caught. They will be hanged. And it will all be because of you!" **

Scarlett was silent for a moment.  She was furious.  India Wilkes was even more bitter and hateful then she realized. She repressed the urge to lunge at her and  rake her fingernails down her ugly, hateful face until blood appeared. 

"You shut up!  What are you saying? Frank and Ashley might die? From going to a meeting?" Scarlett chuckled bitterly. Dismissing India's tirade as a delusion. 

India shook her head. Scarlett's stupidity was unbelievable to her.  Scarlett looked around the room at all of the ladies faces. Not one of them would meet her gaze. Finally she looked at Melanie.

"Melly?" Scarlett implored in a weak voice. "Melly? She's crazy right? The men? The men aren't in danger. Are they? Frank?  Frank . . . and  . . . Ashley?"  

Everything started to make sense. Frank's business like detachment. The whispering and looks passed between the women.  The men suddenly going off to a meeting.  Rhett showing up here. And India's tirade. 

"My God!" Scarlett murmured. She sank lower into her chair and hid her face in her hands. Ella started to fuss again.  The raised voices of the women disturbing her peaceful slumber.  Scarlett stood up and lifted the baby gently out of her basket she had been nestled in. 

She held Ella snuggly against her chest and patted her back.  All of the color had drained out of Scarlett's face.  She was terrified. Ashley. Ashley was in danger! And the Yankees! The Yankees could come in and destroy everything she had worked so hard for. The damn Yankees! Anger now mixed with her fear.

Stupid men! Why would  they be so reckless and put everyone at risk!  Scarlett knew if her world came tumbling down again she would not have enough strength to rebuild it.  She had barely survived. Most of her friends and family hadn't. She continued to lightly move Ella up and down rhythmically to soothe her. The baby yawned and settled securely on Scarlett's bosom. Scarlett sadly looked at the sleeping baby. She was surprised how happy and content Ella was in spite of the chaos around them.  

"She just wants  to feel safe and loved. The poor little thing."  Scarlett thought.  It had been what Scarlett had craved all day. And now she was providing it for her daughter.   For some reason she thought of Rhett.  How he had made her feel safe and loved earlier.   He also told her she had nothing to be worried about. That he would always be there for her.  What an odd thing for him to say? Even so the   thought pleased her.  She may not have faith in many people but for some reason she did have faith in Rhett.  

"I'm sure Rhett will see to it that nothing bad will happen to the men."

He had given Melly his word.  Still Scarlett was worried.  What if Frank was killed?  Ella and Wade would grow up without a father.  It was too much to contemplate.  

The sound of horses broke Scarlett out of her temporary mind fog.  She heard more then one set of footsteps stomping onto the porch.  Little Ella screeched. The unfriendly noise and commotion startling her. 

Before Scarlett knew what was happening the door was being opened and two Yankee officers were escorted into the house.  Scarlett clutched Ella to her and gripped the back of a chair.  Melanie addressed the officers. 

"Gentlemen what can I help you with this evening?"

"We are looking for your husband Miz Wilkes. And Miz Kennedy's husband."

"Well they are not here. They are at a political meeting.  You may search the house if you'd like."  Scarlett was amazed.  Melanie was so calm and serene.  

"I'll take your word on it. But we know that your men didn't attend a political meeting tonite.  No they had a meeting alright but it was no political meeting."

** "Don't you doubt Miss Melly's word! If she say they at a meetin' then they at a meetin'!"  Mammy scolded the officer.  **

"I meant no disrespect ma'am. It's just that someone took it upon themselves to burn out the shacks down in shanty town tonite. A few vagrants died. It happened to be around the exact area where Miz Kennedy ran into trouble today. We think it was her husband and his Klan friends that decided to take the law into their own hands."

"Well you Yankees seem to think a lot of terrible things about our gentlemen.  And as usual you are sadly mistaken. Our men are at a political meeting. If that is all I must ask you to take your leave."

"Alright Miz Wilkes. Goodnight. I must inform you that we will be standing guard out front. We will wait until your men return. They will have to answer for their whereabouts this evening."

"Do what you must. Now please if you will leave."

The officers filed out.  Melanie and Mammy pulled all of the shades down and closed all of the curtains. Then Mammy lowered the lamps so the rooms were barely lit.  Melly's face was strained. For all her calm demeanor in front of the Yankees it was clear to all now that she was terrified.  She addressed the ladies in a low quaking voice. 

"Ladies. I implore you. Continue with your sewing and say nothing.  We are being watched closely and probably listened to as well.  I will not tolerate petty jealousies and arguments to rip us apart.  I will read aloud if you'd like. But please no other talking."

India and Scarlett both nodded in agreement. Time seemed to drag on and on as Melanie read from David Copperfield.  

Scarlett sat back and rocked the sound asleep Ella gently.  She silently prayed that Ashley and Frank would be ok. She hoped that Rhett was successful in stopping them.  Rhett.  She hadn't seen him much lately.  She wondered why he had come tonite?  She wondered why he would put himself in the middle of such a mess? In the too quiet room Scarlett's mind began to drift. 

Scarlett realized that she had missed the way Rhett would drive her to and from the mills secretly when she was pregnant with Ella. In spite of her discomfort and stress she found she was able to laugh and relax around Rhett. The hour or so a day she was with him had always made her feel good.  He listened to her ideas. He encouraged the risks that she took with her businesses and he never judged her.  That he no longer flirted with her or tried to make love to her had bothered her at first.  She just assumed he no longer found her attractive.  She didn't dream that it was a struggle for him to curb his salacious ways.  

Now Rhett was stepping in to save her husband.  To save Ashley too.  Sitting listening to Melanie's voice Scarlett tried to keep her mind from imagining the worst.  She told herself over and over what Rhett had said.  

"I have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be ok. Rhett is here for me."

 Scarlett repeated these words over and over. Finally her mind quieted and she fell asleep. The other ladies all nodded off too. Everyone gave into sleep except Melanie. And of course Archie.  

Even when Archie assured Melly that he would stand guard and alert her when the men returned she refused to rest. She just kept reading and reading aloud.  Her voice growing tired and hoarse.  With the stamina and determination she showed when nursing during the war Melanie remained awake.  As she read she also anxiously listened for any sign of her dear Ashley's return.  

**Author's Note:**

> Gone With The Wind is the property of Margaret Mitchell and her estate. 
> 
> The original story and characters in My dear Mrs. Kennedy are the property of heresvivi.
> 
> **The dialogue between the asterisks was paraphrased directly from MM & the movie Gone With The Wind. It was just too perfect not to use!


End file.
